[unreadable] Medical triage is considered the keystone of disaster management. Yet we found no resolution to the problem of whether or not to document initial triage in disasters of mass casualty nor any formal published study on a dedicated handheld disaster triage assistant. This project will study the feasibility of using real-time handheld software for triage in a simulated disaster environment. In a repeat measure crossover study design, manual and prototype Palm OS triage documentation will be compared. Can documentation using a handheld triage assistant save time, synthesize data for use on the scene, and positively impact outcome? Our company, Medical Decisions Software, Inc. has experience in the development of a real-time Palm application for cardiopulmonary arrests that prioritizes critical data for immediate use, a task helpful to triage. In Phase 1 we plan to do a focused medical informatics study of handheld software design for disaster triage looking at data flow, indexing, and time factors to develop a robust prototype for first responders. The prototype of the handheld disaster triage assistant will be ready to evolve into full implementation in Phase II. Early commercialization after Phase II could begin by release of a beta version for simulated disaster training. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific aims: #1. Prove feasibility of using a Palm OS handheld software application to aid in simulated disaster triage. #2. Produce a flexible prototype that allows user to: a) select style of triage and tools, b) integrate resources including if needed synoptic information on bio-terror or chemical agents c) and use two-way data transfer between point-of-care and existing systems. #3. To facilitate design of the prototype, we will do a focused medical informatics study of disaster triage to explore the possible roles for mean average elapsed time intervals and prioritized data indexing at point-of-care. Will elapsed time data flow research prove fruitful for introducing safety checks and timely decision supports? Is it feasible to identify any mean average elapsed time intervals or prioritizing programming methods for computer-assisted intervention that might be significant to outcome? #4. Deliver a publishable report on the focused informatics study of handheld software for disaster triage and a Palm OS prototype ready for Phase II. [unreadable] [unreadable]